Christmas Lights
by Rarecase
Summary: KotOR LSF. Revan's having a hard time sleeping, and decides to see if the Ebon Hawk's pilot wants some company. A really mushy, fluffy read.


**Christmas Lights.**

Revan slipped out of her bed, unable to sleep. She had been tossing and turning for over an hour, finding no success in her attempts to rest. She couldn't help it -- she just wasn't tired. Her feet fell onto the cold, metal floor, surprising her and sending chills up and down her spine. Her body had been comfortable under the many layers of blankets on her bed, and to meet with such a cold surface woke her even more.

Revan's feet padded softly on the _Ebon Hawk_'s floor, making barely any noise. She had decided to see who was piloting the ship, and find out if they wanted any company. As she tread the halls of the ship, she couldn't help but notice the many Christmas decorations that Mission had forced everyone to put up. Revan wasn't quite sure what Christmas was, or where it came from, though she imagined that she had known before her capture. Anyways, it seemed very important to the teenage Twi'lek. Besides, the decorations were really quite beautiful, and they showed everything in a completely different light.

Revan entered the cockpit, leaning against the doorway. Carth was in the pilot seat, stirring one of Mission's holiday drinks -- hot chocolate -- thoughtfully. He had turned off the ship's lights, letting the Christmas lights clarify the room. He looked dark, brooding, and -- dare she thought it -- handsome in the new light.

"What are you thinking about?" Revan asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Startled, Carth looked up at Revan briefly, then turned back to his drink. "I didn't see you there," he remarked.

Revan smiled. "I gathered that."

The two were silent for a moment, before Carth looked up and asked, "You couldn't sleep?"

"No, I couldn't," Revan answered, shaking her head. "I'm not sure why."

"Doesn't matter," Carth replied, reaching for a thermos beside him. "Want some hot chocolate? I've got the marshmallows."

Revan smiled. "That sounds good."

Carth opened his thermos, which let out a large amount of steam when the cap screwed off. He reached for the other mug beside the hot chocolate and poured the warm drink into the cup. To finish, he plunked a marshmallow into the mug and blew some of the scalding heat from the drink.

"Finished," he said. "Careful, it's --" he paused, his eyes falling on Revan.

It was like seeing the Jedi for the first time. The Christmas lights, which cast a low, dull light, made Revan appear as she had never appeared before. The small, multi-coloured lights shone on the woman in different hues -- red, green, yellow, pink… There was a large array of colours. Even though she was only wearing a tank top and pyjama pants, Carth thought that she looked _beautiful_.

"It's --?" Revan questioned, breaking Carth out of his trance.

Carth swallowed. " -- hot." As he looked at the beautiful Jedi, he noticed the decorations in the doorway that Revan was currently occupying. He set her hot chocolate beside the thermos, and began slowly walking towards her. "Revan?"

Puzzled, Revan replied, "Yeah?"

"What -- what's that, uh, stuff you're under? What did Mission call that again?"

Revan's eyes flicked upwards. "Mistletoe," she answered softly.

"And, uh, what's it for again?"

"You're supposed to --" Revan paused, mid-sentence, as Carth's face neared hers. He drew her closer to himself, snaking an arm around the small Jedi's waist.

"You're supposed to what?" Carth whispered, using his other hand to gently tilt her chin upwards.

"-- kiss me," Revan breathed.

And, in the low, multi-hued light, under the mistletoe, they did just that.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Nothing in this story is my property, except for the actual story of course._

_Note:_

_I wrote this story as an entry for a festive KotOR fanfiction contest, hosted by a message board I belong to. I hope you like._  
_  
EDIT: I don't know whether it matters to you guys, but I won the contest! :D_

_EDIT: This story was written particularily for the members of Carth Community, and, more broadly, for female fans of Knights Of The Old Republic. So, if you don't fall into either of these categories, the story might not make much sense, seeing as I felt no need to explain things._


End file.
